


sometimes friendship leads to something more

by MacBeka



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Analingus, Blood, Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dom Genji, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Graphic Injury, Hanzo joins Overwatch, Incest, Jesse and Genji are BFFs, M/M, Making Out, Mission Gone Wrong, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Nobody Dies, Oral Sex, Past McGenji, Phone Sex, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Voyeurism, established Shimadacest, genji loves sucking dick, genji's robo ass, genji's robo dick, happy Genji, one of those, ridiculous aircraft speed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBeka/pseuds/MacBeka
Summary: Hanzo arrives on base and Jesse watches his relationship with Genji and is sure that it's more than brotherly. But he still wants both of them, damn it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penthesilence](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=penthesilence).



> This is my Shimadacest exchange gift for [penthesilence](http://penthesilence.tumblr.com/) on tumblr based on their prompt 'add McCree in there somewhere'. This obviously got way out of hand but I hope you like it!

Genji Shimada and Jesse McCree had been friends since Genji had joined Blackwatch and, despite a rocky start that involved countless punches thrown and insults slung, they had made a good team. They were the first pick for any stealth missions and had an unprecedented success rate. That hadn’t changed when they’d got the recall alert.

Genji had returned to Gibraltar from Nepal with his new omnic master almost as soon as the video message from Winston had reached him. Jesse had avoided the responsibility for a few more months before he gave up on Route 66 and contacted Winston to arrange a transport; a $60 million bounty didn't exactly mean he could fly easily.

Now, the pair of them were sat on one of the cliffs enjoying the sunset a week after Jesse’s arrival at the base. It had been a long time since Jesse had taken a moment to simply… enjoy something. He looked to Genji briefly. He was sat with his legs crossed and his hands resting in his lap, faceplate still in place. The last time Jesse had seen Genji, he’d at least been able to see his eyes.

“You’re staring,” Genji said. The slight robotic warble to his voice was also new but easy to get used to.

“Sorry,” Jesse said quickly, all too aware of how quick Genji had been to anger.

“It’s fine,” Genji reassured, head turning to face him. “You must have questions.”

“Don’t mean you got to answer them. The last time I saw you, you were wearing black. And still had your left arm,” Jesse said, phrasing it as a statement so Genji could ignore the question behind it if he wanted to.

“I was injured in the debris of the explosion. Angela had been working on a prototype of this body for months. There is little organic left. I was angry at first; you remember how I was,” Genji shrugged. Jesse grunted to show he was listening. “I blamed her for taking what little of myself I had left. She continued to fix and upgrade me even as I swore and insulted her. Eventually, I left.”

“Where did you go?”

Genji shrugged. “I wandered for a long time. Neglected my maintenance except for when necessary. People assumed I was an omnic so I wandered in the wilderness. I found myself in Nepal in poor condition. The Shambali took me in and repaired me. They were patient with me. Zenyatta showed me I was more than my body.”

“He seems like a cool guy,” Jesse said, unsure what else there was to say. He couldn’t help but grin at hearing Genji’s laugh.

“He is. You should join us for meditation.”

“Nah, you know I ain't good with that shit.”

The pair of them fell into a comfortable silence again and looked back out over the ocean. Genji’s ribbon whipped in the air in the corner of Jesse’s eye. He was glad that Genji was happy. If anyone deserved it, it was Genji.

“I met Hanzo,” Genji said after a while.

Jesse turned to look at him quickly. “What? When?”

“Before you arrived. It was the anniversary of our fight. He returns to Shimada Castle every year, leaves incense and offerings at the temple altar. To honour my memory and mourn.”

“‘ _Mourn_ ’? Genji, he’s the one who tried to kill you, how could--” Jesse started, though he was interrupted with a quick shaking of Genji’s head.

“He had no choice. Either he had done it or the elders would have made him watch a worse fate. Since he was born, Hanzo was groomed to be the perfect heir to the Shimada clan. It wasn’t his fault. It may have been his blade but it wasn’t his fault. I realise that now.”

Jesse took a deep breath to hold back the anger he’d always felt towards Genji’s mystery brother. Old Genji had hated Hanzo for his actions, spat on his name and had taken down the Shimada clan piece and by piece until they were powerless. A Genji who accepted the past and Hanzo’s actions was new.

“You’ve forgiven him?” Jesse asked.

“Yes. Zenyatta helped with that as well. The anger was causing more pain. I needed to let it go. I never really thought before about the stress Hanzo was under. When our father died, he was pushed into the role of yakuza leader. He was good at it. He’d been trained for it. He had never had the luxury of brushing aside the lessons and responsibility like I did. If we committed the same wrong, my actions would be dismissed as youth but Hanzo would be disciplined and beaten. I was only ever grateful that it didn’t happen to me.”

“Damn...” Jesse sighed. This was new information to him. It was new information that made him almost able to see Hanzo’s side of the situation. He looked to Genji to say something but was surprised to see him removing his faceplate. “You don’t got to do that, Genji.”

Once more, Genji just shrugged and set the mask on the grass next to him. He looked peaceful and the red cybernetic glow to his eyes was gone. He was still just as gorgeous as Jesse remembered.

“I sure am glad Angela didn’t touch your face, would have been such a damn shame to lose something as beautiful as that,” Jesse flirted automatically.

Genji chuckled, a smile curling his lips. “I was wondering how long it would take you to start flirting.”

“Now, darlin’, I ain’t one for waiting round too much, you know that.”

With a grin, Genji looked back out over the sea. “I left a trail for Hanzo to follow, if he wishes to follow it. He will know he is being led, he is no fool. I don’t know if he will come.”

“But you want him to?”

“I do. I have… missed him. We... spent much of our childhood together. To have been without him for so long is…” Genji trailed off and Jesse saw the frustration in his face. There seemed to be more that Genji wanted to say but seemed conflicted over. `“I don’t know. I would like to see him again. I’d like to see him forgive himself.”

Jesse nodded and silence fell over them again but Jesse didn’t find it as comfortable as he usually would. He reached over and took Genji’s hand in his, the metal on metal of their cybernetics and prosthetics made a soft noise and Jesse smiled again when Genji squeezed his hand in return.

“I’ve missed you too, Jesse. I need to thank you, for being patient with me when I was… angry.”

“You know it wasn’t any trouble. Thought you could do with a friend and I decided I was gonna be that friend. Ain’t much more to it than that.”

Genji looked like he wanted to say more but accepted that with a nod of his head.

“Say, Genji?” Jesse said, waiting until Genji looked at him before he said, “So did Angela ever get around to giving you a dick or something?”

Genji’s laughter was always enough to make Jesse smile. Jesse decided that he liked this new Genji. He was going to make him laugh so much more.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a few weeks later that Jesse was startled awake by Athena. 

“Agent McCree, I have detected an intruder within the base. I am rousing all agents for mobilisation,” the disembodied voice said. 

“Why not sound the alarm, that’d get everyone moving,” Jesse asked as he clambered out of bed to grab Peacekeeper. “How many intruders?”

“One. Sounding the alarm would alert the intruder that I am aware of their presence and there are not enough personnel on base to deal with any potential backup.”

Jesse nodded in response, not that the AI could see. Pulling on some trousers and a T-shirt, Jesse pushed in his earpiece and strapped on his ammo belt, holding Peacekeeper tightly in his hand. Genji was only down the hall. If he could get to Genji then they could sweep the base easily. He eased open his door as quietly as he could in case the intruder was close by and snuck down the hall towards Genji's room. 

The hallway was dark. Usually the lights were motion triggered but Athena must have turned it off so they didn’t alert anyone to their approach. A cold hand wrapped around Jesse’s wrist and it was only training that kept him silent as he brought up Peacekeeper. 

“Jesse,” Genji hissed quietly, releasing his wrist. 

Jesse relaxed immediately and let Peacekeeper drop to his side. “You aren’t glowing.”

“I can turn the lights off, Jesse.” Genji didn’t seem impressed but gestured for Jesse to follow. 

It was only when Genji turned around to lead the way down the dark hallway that Jesse realised Zenyatta was with him, floating above the floor like he usually did. He felt the need to crack a joke but knew this wasn’t the time. 

The three of them were silent as they travelled through the corridors, weapons at the ready. Genji had taken point, three shurikens at the ready between his fingers and his other hand holding the hilt of his wakizashi. Jesse had settled into the rear, watching behind them carefully. 

The atmosphere was tense. There had been no comm chatter at all, except for Athena issuing updates in their ears. They hadn’t come across any of the others but the base was big and their team small. 

The sudden bang of a sniper rifle firing caught Jesse’s attention and he raised Peacekeeper. There was silence for a few moments before he heard Winston shout and the crackle and spark of his tesla cannon. 

“Report,” Genji ordered into his comm, speeding up slightly. 

“Captain Amari caught sight of the intruder and took-- shot, Winston is trying to get closer to draw them out,” Lena replied, cut off slightly in the middle as she must have used her chronal accelerator. 

“Can’t you flank them?” Jesse asked. 

“Don’t know where they are, might end up blinking right into danger and recalling only gets me so far.”

“What’s your location?” Genji asked her.

“Near the medbay. Angela is here with her magical staff,” Tracer said. 

“En route,” Jesse said, nodding for Genji to continue taking point.

They moved as fast as they could while remaining quiet. It was possible the others had been mistaken or that there were multiple intruders that Athena hadn't detected. 

When they reached the medbay, they paused at a junction in the hallway to assess the situation before turning it. Before they could however, an arrow hit the wall, almost immediately followed by a scatter of what seemed like a hundred different arrows. 

Over the comm, Jesse could hear the hitch in Genji’s voice. 

“Stay here,” Genji said to Jesse and Zenyatta before demanding, “Cease fire,” when they heard Ana take another shot. 

“Genji?” Ana asked hesitantly. 

“Stop. Withdraw, I’m going in.”

“Genji--” Jesse started, hating the slight whine in his tone.

“Trust me,” Genji said before he disappeared around the corner, drawing his wakizashi.

There was silence over comms and the base. Had Genji turned his comms off? There were no more arrows and no shots. There was an almost deathly silence before the comms beeped - the sound of someone turning it on - and Genji said, ”Situation under control, we’re in the medbay.”

_ ‘We’? _ Jesse thought, and he didn’t drop Peacekeeper as he cautiously rounded the corner and headed for Angela’s medbay. He wasn’t the first one there, not with how fast Tracer could move, but when he saw Genji stood relaxed, unharmed and without any weapons in hand, he looked to their intruder. 

He was broad, half his chest bared with a blue dragon tattoo covering the skin of his left arm. In his left hand, he was clutching tightly to a wicked-looking bow. His face was cautious and untrusting, eyes narrowed as he glanced at each of them in turn. Even with that look on his face, he was damn beautiful.

“This is my brother, Hanzo,” Genji introduced, the happiness and excitement audible in his words. 

Jesse felt his eyes widen in surprise, glancing between the man, Hanzo, and Genji. 

“Now wait a minute--” Tracer started, anger evident in her voice. She was just as protective of Genji as Jesse was. 

Jesse stepped forward to interrupt her, putting Peacekeeper away quickly and holding out a hand to Hanzo. “Nice to meet you, partner. My name’s Jesse McCree, I’ve heard a lot about you from Genji here,” Jesse greeted with a smile. He could practically feel the gratitude radiating off Genji beside him. 

Hanzo looked suspicious but reached out his hand to shake Jesse’s. Even while he did, his grip on his bow didn’t loosen. “As Genji said, I’m Hanzo.”

“That’s a mighty fine looking bow you got there, I’d love to train with you sometime,” Jesse continued. 

This time Hanzo didn’t respond, just looking at him with an ever increasing amount of suspicion. Genji saved them from the awkwardness.

“Come, brother, I’ll make you tea. I have the kind you like. Come,” Genji pleaded when Hanzo didn’t follow immediately. It took a few moments but Hanzo followed his little brother out of the medbay, holstering his bow although he seemed reluctant. 

By the time Genji and Hanzo were out of sight, Tracer huffed and crossed her arms. 

“So that’s the guy that left Genji in such a state. I don’t understand how Genji can just… be okay with him. I’d be furious. I  _ am _ furious,” Lena said, staring after them. 

“There’s more to it than any of us can ever understand,” Jesse said, giving her a look that made her sigh. 

“I guess. We don’t know the whole story. Still, I don’t trust him. He broke in! We do have a front door,” she said, gesturing wildly. 

Winston ushered her out and Ana followed them, leaving only Angela, Zenyatta and Jesse stood in the medbay. 

Angela sighed and set her staff back in the locker it lived in. “Do you know something, Jesse?”

“Whatever I know, Genji said in confidence. No way I’m breaking that.”

She nodded in acquiescence and left for her quarters. Jesse sighed, running a hand through his hair as tiredness hit him. It was early. He needed more sleep.

“You care about Genji very much,” Zenyatta said beside him. It was the first time the omnic had spoken to him and it threw Jesse for a brief loop. 

“I do. He’s my best friend. Thank you for teaching him how to let himself be happy again,” Jesse said and genuinely meant it. 

“Genji is a wonderful student. He has taught me much in turn as well. You should return to bed and rest, McCree,” Zenyatta said. 

“Oh, just Jesse is fine, don’t worry. I’m gonna take that advice though. See you in the morning, Zenyatta.”

“Rest well, Jesse.”


	3. Chapter 3

Jesse woke late the next morning. After years on the run, since arriving in Gibraltar he’d been savouring every extra second he could take in a real bed. When he glanced at the clock and saw it was past 10, he decided to get up, stretching out before he headed for the en suite. That was another thing he was really enjoying; because there were so few of them, they’d been able to grab the officer’s quarters. 

Ana had taken up her old room and Genji and Zenyatta were staying in Morrison’s old room for the moment; it had never really been used back in the day. Everyone had known that if you wanted Jack Morrison out of hours, you just had to find Gabriel Reyes. Jesse had arrived to find Reyes’ room practically untouched. The touches of the man’s presence scattered with some of Jack’s stuff from years ago still cut deep into Jesse, made him feel the sting of betrayal all over again. 

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Jesse enjoyed a quick shower and dried himself before he got dressed, making sure to grab his hat before he left and headed to the mess hall to grab some food. 

When he got there, he found the hall empty except for Genji and Hanzo. The previous night had almost felt like a dream but no, there was Hanzo sat opposite Genji looked unsure and awkward. Genji even had his whole helmet off, not just his faceplate. Genji grinned at the sight of him and waved him over. Jesse nodded but grabbed some food from the kitchen first. 

“Morning, Hanzo. Hope you slept well,” Jesse greeted as he sat beside Genji. 

“McCree,” Hanzo greeted tersely. 

“Nah, just Jesse is fine by me, darlin’. Sorry about the welcome party last night, weren’t expecting you.”

“Your security is terrible,” Hanzo simply remarked and Jesse laughed. 

“I’m going to make more tea, would you like some, Jesse?” Genji asked, standing smoothly from the bench.

“Don’t suppose I could trouble you for some coffee?”

Genji nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. As soon as Genji was out of sight, Hanzo leant forward with narrowed eyes and clenched fists. 

“What’s your game, McCree?” he demanded, suspicion painting every inch his tone.

“No game. Figure you deserve a chance. Genji trusts you and you wouldn’t have come if you didn’t want to see him. Also, wouldn’t have stopped shooting if you wanted to kill us. So I reckon you deserve a chance. But just know that if you hurt Genji again, I  _ will _ kill you,” Jesse promised. 

Hanzo seemed to relax at that and nodded shortly. “How much has he told you?” 

“Not a lot. Ain’t none of my business so I’m not gonna ask,” Jesse shrugged. 

“That’s a double negative,” Hanzo pointed out.

Jesse laughed. “Guess it is. But yeah, I don’t know a lot and I don’t need to know. If either of you wanna say then that’s great but you’re under no pressure. You don’t got to justify yourself to me, Hanzo. Whatever happened is in the past. As long as Genji’s good with you, I am too.”

Hanzo looked grateful but didn’t say anything else, glancing up to see Genji returning with a tray of three mugs. He sat in his seat again and set Jesse’s coffee in front of him. 

“Smells good, sugar, thanks,” Jesse said, moving the mug closer as Genji set two cups of green tea on the table. ”You two got any plans today?”

“I was going to show Hanzo around the base,” Genji said. “And talk to Winston about getting Hanzo a clearance level.”

“You’re staying with us?” Jesse asked, turning to Hanzo. 

“I haven’t seen my brother for ten years. I will go where he goes for as long as he wants me,” Hanzo said. 

Genji reached across the table to take hold of Hanzo’s hand, stroking against his skin in a move more tender than usual between two brothers. Jesse thought nothing of it; as Hanzo said, they hadn’t seen each other for a decade. 

“We only have one sniper at the moment and Ana is more supportive with her ability to heal from a distance. Your skills are very much needed,” Genji said. “You didn’t bring your katana from Japan?”

Hanzo tensed suddenly. “No. I destroyed it.”

“What, why? That was specially made for you,” Genji said, still holding onto Hanzo’s hand. 

“I haven’t picked up a blade since--” Hanzo said, cutting himself off before he could finish. Genji’s confusion melted into understanding. 

“I see. Still, you are an exceptional bowman,” Genji said, drawing his hand back seemingly reluctantly to pick up his tea. “What are you doing today, Jesse?”

“Don’t know, might go to the gym and then head to the range if you want to come with later on,” Jesse said with a shrug. “Haven’t got any missions planned and unless any more handsome men decide to break in in the night, got to keep my skills sharp somehow.”

Hanzo blushed slightly and Genji grinned. “We might come down,” Genji said.

Jesse nodded and stood, stretching out his arms. He drained his still-boiling coffee and took the empty mugs to set everything in the dishwasher in the kitchen. 

“I guess I’ll see you boys later then.”

As he walked away, he heard Hanzo say, “Does he know his hat is ridiculous?”

Genji laughed. “Yes, anija, he knows that’s what people think. He likes it.”

* * *

 

When Jesse arrived at the shooting range with his gun belt later that morning, Genji and Hanzo were already there. Genji still had his helmet off, his black hair the same colour as Hanzo’s. The pair seemed to be sat looking at each other’s weapons and talking quietly. Jesse couldn’t hear them and they didn’t seem to have noticed him yet; the range was large, the door out of the way for safety and the pair of them were engrossed in each other. 

Jesse was about to call out to them in greeting and shut the door behind him when Genji leaned forward to touch Hanzo’s cheek. The look of sheer adoration on Genji’s face was something that Jesse could see even just looking at his profile and it made him stop where he was, still stood in the doorway. Watching the scene, Jesse could see that Hanzo seemed slightly hesitant although not reluctant. 

Feeling like he was intruding on a very private moment, Jesse made sure to shut the door loudly behind him, acting as if he’d just walked in. At the first sound of the door, Genji had pulled away from Hanzo like his skin had burnt him. 

“Oh hey, you two. How was the tour?” Jesse asked with his signature grin. 

Genji returned the grin casually but Jesse had known him long enough to recognise the aftermath of panic in his eyes. “I think it went alright. Didn’t show Hanzo everything; most of the base is still out of commission at the moment.”

“We had to stop at every moment so Genji could tell another story,” Hanzo drawled though he clearly wasn’t annoyed by the fact. If he was concerned about Jesse’s sudden appearance then he did a good job of showing it. 

“Yeah, we got a lot of those. When you shove enough misfits together, they get up to some trouble. You tell him about the time you offered to blow Commander Reyes in the middle of the Christmas party?” 

The way that Genji hid behind his hands and Hanzo laughed told Jesse that no, Genji hadn’t told that story. 

“In my defence, I was very drunk,” Genji said. 

“You were but you damn well would have done it too if Morrison hadn’t stopped you,” Jesse countered.

Hanzo was still chuckling softly. “And where were you during all this?” Hanzo asked him. 

“Laughing, o’ course.” 

The grin on Hanzo’s face was blindingly beautiful. His usually stern features softened and he looked so much younger, though he had to be Jesse’s age. It was only because he was watching Hanzo’s face so closely that he saw the flash of emotion that passed over his features. Anger? Frustration? Jesse couldn’t quite tell what it was. 

“You two come to practice then?” Jesse asked, deciding to spare Genji, at least while Jesse spent a while deciphering that look on Hanzo’s face. It almost looked like jealousy. 

“We did,” Genji said, seeming to recover slightly though his cheeks were still slightly red. 

“Is that your weapon of choice then, cowboy?” Hanzo asked, nodding to Peacekeeper where she sat at his hip. 

“Sure is. She’s real special,” Jesse said, pulling the gun out and twirling it around his finger quickly. “Packs a punch too. Genji and I were always top for accuracy, made a good team.”

Hanzo grinned that grin again and stood gracefully, picking up his bow. “You won’t mind a friendly wager then?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: blood, slightly graphic description of injury

Months passed and the team got bigger. People warmed up to Hanzo when they got to know him. Which usually happened because Genji and Hanzo didn’t go anywhere without the other. As if the other would disappear if they left their side for anything longer than a few moments. 

Fareeha arrived from Egypt and they had a few more recruits that Winston had headhunted. Two of the recruits, Hana and Lucio definitely livened up the base. It had gone from quiet and almost desolate to a much happier environment. With more recruits came more attention, which brought with it more missions. 

They’d received notification of a payload that needed extracting in Germany. It wasn’t far from Gibraltar so Winston had decided it was perfect for Hanzo’s first mission. The archer had been getting restless and apparently, a restless Hanzo was a frustrating Hanzo to be around. Except for when it came to Genji. 

The mission had been going perfectly with very little resistance. The comms had been full of friendly banter and jokes. 

It had all gone wrong very quickly. 

Hanzo had told them that he was about to lose sight of them so he was going to find a better position. They’d only seen him briefly as he ran across the rooftops to get ahead of them. Genji and Jesse had stayed on the payload with Angela and had been joking about stopping for a swim in the river when they heard the not-too-distant sound of rapid gunfire. 

“Hanzo?” Genji said immediately, waiting only a moment for a response before he said again, “Hanzo, are you there?”

“I’ve encountered heavy resistance, watch yourself. I took out a turret, they might be putting up a new one,” Hanzo said calmly over the comm. Everyone had become much more serious, weapons at the ready. 

That was when everything went south. 

“I’m doubling back to regroup,” Hanzo said after about ten minutes. 

There was a moment of quiet before there was more gunfire and a blip on Angela’s health monitor. The look of panic on her face was enough to immediately tell Jesse it was serious.

“Hanzo, where are you?” Angela asked, drawing Genji’s attention. 

Genji looked over and saw the critical warning on Angela’s wrist monitor. He was up in less than a second, running in the direction that they’d seen Hanzo go earlier. 

“Genji!” Jesse called. “Fuck, Angela, go after them.”

“No, come with me, I need you,” Angela said, lifting her staff and she was already running. 

Jesse followed her and left the payload behind without a second thought, a flash bang at the ready in one hand and Peacekeeper in the other.

“They set up a turret behind me on my escape route,” Hanzo said weakly. It sounded like he was wheezing slightly, his breath rattling. For him to already sound like that, it had to be bad. “It’s at the top of the stairs, be careful.”

“Where are you?” Genji snapped.

“In the room off the stairs, round a corner. Keep the payload moving,” Hanzo said.

Genji hissed angry Japanese across the comms, too fast for Jesse to even try and translate. It just got a weak chuckle out of Hanzo in response. 

Jesse and Angela reached the bottom of the staircase with no sign of Genji but he was likely going around so he could reach Hanzo. Making their way up the stairs, Jesse reached the top where a turret was waiting on the stairs. It wasn’t doing anything at the moment but Jesse knew that as soon as he stepped into its line of sight it would start firing. 

Jesse threw his flashbang at the machine so the slight explosion would damage the turret enough for him to line up a shot to its core circuitry. It went as planned and meant that Angela could run past him to the archway. Passing through it, they found Hanzo sat in the corner of the room where the turret hadn’t been able to see him. 

It was bad. 

Jesse wasn’t a doctor but he wasn’t stupid. Hanzo was pale, and his breathing laboured. Angela immediately turned on her caduceus staff to try and repair some of the damage. 

“Let me see, Hanzo. Where were you hit?” Angela asked, reaching out with one hand to make him straighten out his legs where he’d curled up slightly. 

“Chest, side. Lung,” Hanzo gasped raggedly. 

Jesse immediately reached up to touch the earpiece to change the channel. “This is Agent McCree requesting immediate emergency extraction,” he said, knowing Winston would be listening on the other side of the comm. 

Sure enough… “Winston here. What’s the situation?”

“Hanzo’s badly injured,” Angela interrupted. “Punctured lung that’s going to lead to a collapse if we don’t get extraction  _ now _ .”

“Shuttle is on its way. I’ve sent the nav for the LZ to you. Shuttle is twenty minutes out.”

“We don’t have twenty minutes! Get them moving, Winston!” Angela hissed. 

“Where’s Genji?” Hanzo asked weakly. 

“I’m here,” Genji said, pushing past Jesse all of a sudden to kneel at Hanzo’s side. Genji wrapped his metal fingers around Hanzo’s flesh ones. “I’m here. Got to be more careful in future, anija.” The joke fell flat but Hanzo smiled. 

That love and adoration was in Hanzo’s face again but Jesse didn’t have the energy or motivation to pick at it for information. 

Jesse took to chance to look at the LZ. They could get to it. It’d be risky but they could get there. That wasn’t what worried him though. The shuttle was twenty minutes out. That meant it was coming straight from Gibraltar at top speed. Which meant it would take another twenty minutes to get back. It’d take at least five minutes to get from the landing pad to the medbay. That was at least forty-five minutes provided nothing went wrong. 

Angela looked up and the pair of them made eye contact. She’d clearly been doing the maths as well. Hanzo didn’t have forty-five minutes. There was only so much Angela could do en route. They’d be cutting it very, very close at best. 

“Genji, I--” Hanzo started, only for Genji to cut him off with a hiss. 

“Don’t. Don’t you dare,” he said, voice breaking. Genji looked up. “How far is it to the LZ?”

“Not far. We could get there in maybe five minutes. Is there anything you can do before we move?” Jesse asked Angela.

“I need to see the wound. Hold this,” Angela said, pushing her staff into Jesse’s hand and showing him briefly how to keep it on. “I need to cut open your clothes, Hanzo, can you sit up for me?”

Jesse kept watch as Angela and Genji saw to Hanzo, cutting open his clothes because it would be too much movement to remove them otherwise. Jesse’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of Hanzo. They definitely didn’t have forty-five minutes. He let Angela’s reassuring words to Hanzo wash over him too. Hanzo had quickly become a very close friend. The thought of losing him to something like this was difficult. 

Time passed in a blur. Angela put chest seals on as many of Hanzo’s puncture wounds as she could and covered the others with the plastic wrapping off the sterile bandages. It would have to be enough. 

When Angela said they could move now, Jesse handed her staff back and carefully crouched down to lift Hanzo into his arms. 

“You still with us, darlin’?” Jesse asked automatically as he stood. Genji led the way while Jesse carried Hanzo and Angela kept her healing on him. 

Hanzo made a soft noise in response but didn’t say anything. Jesse kept having to rearrange his grip. Hanzo’s skin was slick with blood and only getting worse. They got to the LZ. They still had a few minutes before the shuttle was due to arrive but Jesse didn’t put Hanzo down. 

“We’re gonna get you home in one piece, Hanzo, don’t you worry. Gonna get you home. Don’t wanna be you when you’re all patched up, Genji seems mighty angry with you,” Jesse said, chatting just to fill the silence. 

Hanzo made another noise and opened his eyes this time. “Take care of him,” Hanzo said and his voice was strained.

“Nah, I don’t got to do that because he’s gonna have you. You giving up now, big guy? Never took you as a quitter.”

Hanzo didn’t respond, just looking up at him for a few moments before he let his eyes close. 

When the shuttle arrived, Jesse was on almost as soon as the door opened, Genji and Angela right behind him. It didn’t even touch down before it was off again. He set Hanzo down on a gurney that must have been set up en route and collapsed in the corner. He looked over the people crowding around Hanzo. Every healer they had in the watchpoint had come. Lucio was playing his music, Ana was breaking open biotic grenades and setting up biotic fields, Zenyatta was providing as many of his orbs as he could and Angela kept up her staff. 

Jesse watched absently as they replaced the chest seals with new ones because they’d started to loosen with the amount of blood everywhere. Genji was stood at the side watching until Angela forced him to go and sit with Jesse. 

Genji pushed his way into Jesse’s lap and curled up against him. Jesse wrapped his arms around him, forgetting about the blood all over his chest and arms. Hanzo’s blood. Genji didn’t seem to care that it was smearing all over his metal armour. 

“I got you,” Jesse said softly, holding Genji as close as he could. 


	5. Chapter 5

Angela had taken Hanzo to the medbay as soon as they’d arrived on base and hadn’t allowed Genji and Jesse to follow them. Zenyatta had managed to persuade Genji to follow him while Jesse had returned to his room for a shower. A shower that he’d been stood in for… what felt like hours. The red water had run clear eventually but Jesse still didn’t feel clean. 

He was so tired. The stress and anxiety and worry weighed heavy on him and he could only imagine how Genji felt. He forced himself out of the shower before he collapsed. Someone had brought food while he was in the shower but Jesse wasn’t hungry. He fell into bed, still wet and naked. It didn’t take long to fall asleep. 

When he woke, the clock on the side table read as past midnight. He was hungry but his first thought was for Hanzo, and then Genji. He knew that texting Genji would warrant no reply so he messaged Zenyatta instead, glad that Winston had forced the omnic to accept a phone. 

From: Jesse McCree  
To: Zenyatta  
12:37:35  
how’s Hanzo? where’s Genji?

From: Zenyatta  
To: Jesse McCree  
12:38:09  
Hanzo is stable. Angela brought him out of surgery a few hours ago. Genji is with him in the medbay. Angela is resting at the moment and on call in case there is an emergency. They are alone if you wish to see them.

Jesse sighed a breath of relief. Hanzo was okay. Hanzo was alive. Genji was with him. Part of him knew that he should leave them to it but he wanted to see Hanzo with his own eyes. He was probably still unconscious with pain meds anyway. 

He dressed and grabbed some of the food that had been left for him so he could eat something on the way to the medbay. He was quiet when he entered in case Hanzo was asleep. Genji was probably asleep in a chair beside him too. Better safe than sorry. 

His silence was what led to him witnessing the scene in front of him. Hanzo and Genji were definitely not asleep. Instead, Genji was sat on the edge of the hospital bed and clinging to Hanzo’s hand. Which would have been normal, if Genji hadn’t been leaning close to Hanzo to kiss him. Genji’s other hand was on Hanzo’s cheek as they made out, slow and sweet. 

Jesse was frozen in place in surprise as he put the pieces together. The long adoring looks, the lingering and tender touches, the protectiveness. Jesse had known it went beyond the usual sibling affection but he’d clearly had no idea just how far. Jesse couldn’t help but watch them. They kissed with the practiced movements of long-time lovers. This wasn’t some sudden kiss brought about through near loss. This was the reassurance of presence from one lover to another. Jesse just wasn’t sure which way round that went. 

Genji said something softly in Japanese that Jesse didn't catch, but he heard Hanzo’s reply. 

“ _ It’s not a dream. I’m here _ ,” Hanzo said quietly in Japanese. Jesse was glad that Genji had interested him in learning all those years ago, but the thought made him feel slightly guilty for using it to eavesdrop on them. 

“ _ I thought I was losing you. There was so much blood... _ ”

Hanzo brought his hands up to cup Genji’s face, drawing him back in for another kiss as he said something that Jesse couldn’t hear. 

He decided to leave them to it. He was spying on a private moment that he had no right to see. This was their time. It wasn’t something for him to see. He headed to the kitchen before he returned to his room to go back to sleep.

* * *

 

Hanzo recovered quickly thanks to Angela’s expertise. He was still banned from anything that involved too much movement or activity, including weapons practice but he still sat in the range with Jesse or Genji, though more often it was both of them. Now though, Genji was off meditating with Zenyatta which left just Jesse and Hanzo. 

Jesse was cleaning Peacekeeper again while Hanzo looked over his arrows for any imperfections. Jesse set his gun down on the cloth and looked at Hanzo. He had been warring with himself for weeks about whether or not to mention that he knew about their relationship. Keeping it secret felt like a lie. 

“I saw you and Genji. That night in the medbay,” Jesse forced himself to say, watching Hanzo carefully for a reaction. 

Hanzo tensed for a moment before he took a deep breath and set his arrow down. “I see.”

“Didn't feel right, not telling you I knew so… Yeah. I saw. Was gonna come see you, make sure you were okay. Didn’t want to interrupt.”

“I see,” Hanzo said again. The pair of them were silent for a while before Hanzo said, “Thank you for telling me. Does this change things?”

“Of course not. Wouldn't have kept hanging out with you like this if I didn’t like it. Got nothing to do with me. It’s different than normal but since when have any of us been normal? S’long as you’re both happy then...” Jesse shrugged. 

“Thank you,” Hanzo breathed, shoulders sagging slightly with relief. 

“You don’t need to hide it from me. How long’s it been going on anyway, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Since before our father died. I know it formed from an unhealthy reliance on each other after our mother died but… I love him.”

“Then why-- No, that’s none o’ my business either.”

“No, you deserve to know. You’ve been so patient and kind and-- You should know. The clan elders never liked Genji. He was a… liability. His wild ways were a source of shame for the clan. I tried to convince him to stop but he refused. He was young. I didn’t blame him. We both knew that as soon as he stopped, he would be forced to take an active part in the clan activities.”

The breath that Hanzo drew in was shaky. He picked up another arrow to distract himself with it. Jesse returned to cleaning Peacekeeper so Hanzo could speak without scrutiny. 

“After Father died, I became the clan leader. Genji was no longer the second born son but the heir, considering I had no children. The elders told me that I had to make Genji stop or they would. I made all the excuses for him that I could. I spent… years at odds with the elders over it. Genji doesn’t know. Eventually, they told me that if I couldn’t make him stop then they would. I knew what they meant by that. I asked for another chance. They gave me an ultimatum; kill Genji or have them subject him to a much worse fate.”

“What would they have done to him?”

“They could have sold him as a slave, kept him for themselves, tortured him, anything. I knew it would be worse than anything I could do to him. I considered letting Genji kill me, but they would have destroyed him. Genji didn’t have the stomach for the things a clan leader has to do. He could have run away but there would have been nowhere to hide that the clan couldn’t find him. I thought it was for the best.”

“When did you leave the clan?”

“When it all started to fall apart. Someone was taking down the clan better than I ever could have. Genji had information on everything. There was very little that I kept from him. He knew everything from suppliers to safehouses to lists of names. Of course, I didn’t know it was Genji and Blackwatch. I assume you were part of it too.”

“Yeah, Genji was my partner. We did all our missions together, made a good team. You should, uh, know that Genji and I… fooled around a bit, back in the day.”

“I know,” Hanzo said with the slightest smirk. “Genji told me. You were there for him when I couldn't be. I thank you for that.”

“He was a lot more… A lot less cybernetic. He hated you, said he’d kill you the next time he saw you.”

“It would have been completely within his right too. It still is. I’m glad he didn’t though. Thank you for understanding, Jesse.”

“I don’t understand, I never can. Wasn’t there. But I can  _ be _ understanding. If that makes any sense,” Jesse said with an awkward laugh. 

“Yeah. Still, thank you. I’m glad that Genji had you.”

“He could live without me. I’m glad you made it through. I think it’d have broken him to lose you so soon after getting you back,” Jesse said, looking up briefly. He was surprised to see Hanzo watching him closely. 

“You underestimate how much you matter to him, cowboy.”


	6. Chapter 6

Jesse couldn’t sleep so he’d gone for a walk. The base was almost eerily silent but there was something about the way he could glaze over and walk through the corridors without interruption that appealed to him. He was returning to his room when he heard Genji’s voice. 

He stopped in surprise. Genji was still awake? Did he even need to sleep? Jesse was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of Hanzo’s low chuckle. They must have been around the corner. Were they also heading back to their room? Jesse wasn’t stupid enough to think that Hanzo was actually using the bedroom that Winston had told him to choose. Where had they gone?

“Come back to bed, anija,” Genji said with a purr in his voice that made Jesse’s heart skip a beat. “Where are you going?”

“I was going to the range,” Hanzo answered. 

“Can’t sleep? I can help with that. And I’m not talking about meditation.”

Hanzo snorted and hummed softly. “Genji-- Ah...” Hanzo sighed. 

Jesse tensed. That was a sigh of pleasure, undeniably. Some sounds were universal. He wanted to get back to his room but that involved getting past them. He wracked his brains for a mental map of the base, trying to think of an alternative way that he could go. He shouldn’t be stood here listening. He shouldn’t be--

“Genji, anyone could find us here,” Hanzo said, sounding conflicted. 

There was the soft clink of metal and the rustle of clothing. ”Isn’t that part of the fun, anija? I want you in my mouth.”

Hanzo didn’t say anything else, just sighed in pleasure again. Jesse heard a little moan but he wasn’t sure who it had come from. Jesse remembered Genji’s mouth; the man was very enthusiastic with his blowjobs, not to mention skilful. 

Jesse could feel his cock twitch in the sweats that he’d pulled on before leaving his room. Fuck… Genji’s mouth had always been heaven; soft and warm and wet with a tongue that didn’t know how to stay still. If Hanzo’s muffled moans were anything to go by, Genji was doing his very best. 

Hanzo sounded so good when he moaned like that. It sounded like he was biting down on something to try and keep quiet. Was it his lip? His fist? His sleeve? God, Jesse bet that Hanzo would look gorgeous biting down on his lip, he’d put money on it. 

He wished he could go round the corner and see what he was listening to. He could hear the wet noise of the blowjob and Genji’s soft noises of desire. He was getting properly hard in his sweats now, his cock tenting the material. He could picture the scene in his mind; Genji on his knees in front of Hanzo, Hanzo leaning back against the wall. Was Genji stroking himself? The thought jolted Jesse from his imagination. Did Genji even have anything to stroke? He never used to but it might have been a part of his upgrades. Even if he still didn’t, Jesse had found ways of making Genji shake with pleasure and he didn’t doubt that Hanzo had done the same. 

Jesse wanted to explore Genji’s new body, find what made him feel good, where the sensors were the most sensitive, where he could kiss and suck to pull those noises out of him. He wanted to watch Hanzo do it. Wanted to watch Hanzo make Genji come, make him moan and whine and whimper in all the best ways. 

A slight gagging sound followed by a fervent Japanese curse and a slight thud made Jesse bite his lip. He was pretty sure he knew what Genji was doing. 

“That’s it, take it,” Hanzo growled quietly, confirming Jesse’s suspicions. Not only did Genji give brilliant blowjobs, he could deepthroat like a champ. “Like that, hold it there.”

The sound of Genji’s steam vents was quiet but Jesse had come to recognise it. It made Hanzo chuckle and the sound made Jesse shudder in desire. It was deep and low, rough with pleasure. 

“You like this, don’t you, Genji?”

The rhetorical question was met with whines of agreement. Hanzo hummed and the wet sounds returned, louder, more rhythmic, with more of Genji’s desperate noises. Was Hanzo fucking Genji’s mouth? 

Jesse bit down harder on his lip. Fuck, he was aching now. He looked around quickly before he cupped himself, like the very obvious erection wouldn’t be incriminating enough. He tried not to sigh with the relief that the slight friction provided. He hesitated again before he slid his hand into the sweatpants, wrapping his hand around himself and stroking steadily. The friction was too much so he licked his palm wetly before he returned to it. He tried to keep pace with Hanzo, imagining he was with them. 

Was he imagining himself as Hanzo? Or even Genji? They were both positions he would very happily be in. It took a few more moments for Jesse to realise that the answer was neither and he was imagining himself  _ with _ them. He wanted to join them, wanted to watch at the very least. Would they let him? He doubted it, and he wasn’t about to ask. They’d probably be furious if they knew he was stood round the corner jerking off to the sound of them. 

Jesse knew that he should stop. He should put his dick away and go to bed and never think about this again. Instead, he smeared the pre-come beading at his tip and moved a bit faster. 

Time became abstract as Jesse listened to Genji and Hanzo. He was biting down hard on his lip to keep quiet. He listened to their panting and moaning and groaning and the whole time he felt guilty. He shouldn’t be here, but he couldn’t stop. He was incredibly grateful that Ana was away on a mission. 

He was so close, teetering on the edge of orgasm. He flicked his thumb over the head of his cock, using his other hand to massage his balls. It wasn’t until he heard Hanzo’s strangled, muffled moan that his body let him come too. He rode the wave of it, hips jerking as he worked himself through it. God, he wanted to hear Hanzo come when he wasn’t trying to keep quiet. 

Jesse felt like his breathing was loud in the quiet as he fixed himself, wiping his hand off on his trousers. He hoped that Hanzo and Genji couldn’t hear him over their own panting. 

“Come back to bed?” Genji asked, his voice slightly more hoarse than it had been before. 

He heard Hanzo chuckle and then the two of them kissed before there were footsteps headed in the other direction. 

There was silence for a few moments, stretching out. Jesse forgot to count how long it had been, but when he felt like the coast would be clear, he slid to the turn of the corner and peeked around. He relaxed when he saw the pair of them down the hallways and still walking. 

Of course, he was relaxed until Genji looked over his shoulder with a little wave and a wink. Jesse pulled himself back behind the corner as quickly as he could, heart pounding in his chest. Genji knew he was there? Why hadn’t he said anything? At least he didn’t seem angry. Yet. 

Jesse gulped at the idea and waited for much longer, counting to three hundred before he pushed himself away from the wall and moved very quickly down the corridor to his room. He threw himself into bed, staring at the ceiling. 

He knew he definitely wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight, despite the walk he’d taken. 

_ Because _ of the walk he’d taken. 


	7. Chapter 7

None of them had said anything about that night in the corridor even though it was painfully obvious that they all knew. Jesse had hesitantly shown up for breakfast the next morning and been met with a flirty Genji and a Hanzo whose small smirk was ridiculously attractive. 

Over the following weeks, Jesse had jerked off several times to the thought of what he’d heard in the corridor and anything else about Genji and Hanzo that his mind could supply. After a day in the practice room that Hanzo had taken his tank off to spar with Genji (which Jesse had already been practically drooling over because Hanzo had fucking great arms), Jesse’s fantasies often included Hanzo in just his training shorts, his hair down around his shoulders with a smile that reminded Jesse the man had been a Yakuza clan leader.

Tonight, Jesse was crawling into bed after getting back from a short mission. It had just been him, Hanzo and Zenyatta. Genji had needed some minor maintenance after a small fritz with some of his cybernetics and hadn’t argued at all about Jesse and Hanzo going on a mission without him. Jesse had been immediately suspicious but that was three days ago and now he was tired but too pent up to sleep. 

Jesse went through his nightly rituals anyway, hoping to trick his body into calming down enough to let him rest. As he was drying his hair from the shower, his phone beeped with his ringtone for Genji. He sat on the bed and grabbed it, tapping the message to open it. It was apparently an image and it took a second to load but as soon as it did, Jesse choked on his next breath. 

It was a photo of Hanzo, splayed out on white sheets, naked. His hair surrounded him like a black halo and he was grinning up at the camera, at Genji. God, those muscles were so defined; Jesse didn’t doubt that Hanzo could match him and most likely beat him in hand to hand. That shouldn’t have been a turn on. Hanzo’s cock was even more beautiful than Jesse could have imagined. It looked… perfect. Maybe average length but thick, even only half hard as it was. Jesse felt his own cock stir in response. 

He jumped slightly when the phone he was staring at rang in his hand. Genji’s name was on the screen and it took Jesse a few moments to muster the courage to answer. 

“You in bed?” Genji asked before he could even stutter out a greeting. 

“Uh, yeah,” Jesse said, swallowing hard. He was sat on his bed, he was sure that counted. 

“Trust us?”

This time it took Jesse a little longer. Of course he did. But what did Genji have planned? Jesse took a deep breath and released it slowly, though Genji just waited patiently. 

“Yeah…” he breathed. “Yeah, I trust ya.”

Genji didn’t say anything but there was a scuffle and then the sound of the phone being set down on a hard surface. “Can you hear me alright?” Genji asked, his voice a little more distant. Was he on speaker?

“Y-Yeah, I hear you,” Jesse said. Was his voice starting to shake? He couldn’t tell but it felt like it. 

“Good,” Genji hummed. “Did you like my picture? Hanzo’s so pretty, isn’t he?”

“Yeah,” he said, feeling like he was stuck on a broken record but Genji didn’t laugh, just hummed again in acknowledgement. 

“I’ve got him all spread out for me, so gorgeous. Do you want to touch him, Jesse?” 

“I-- Yeah,” Jesse said, shifting more fully onto his bed and leaning back against the headboard. “Would you let me?”

Genji laughed softly and the sound made Jesse smile too. “I would. Maybe not the first time, have it just like this so you can’t touch. Just have to listen. Maybe I’ll even take suggestions. What shall I do to Hanzo, Jesse?”

“What does he like?” Jesse asked. He wanted to know. He wanted to know what really got Hanzo going and who better to ask than Genji?

“My anija likes lots of things. Loves having his dick sucked and I love obliging him. Got the prettiest dick, don’t you, Hanzo?”

Hanzo snorted in amusement. “Genji--”

“Nuh-uh, don’t argue while I’m talking to Jesse, baby. Fucking love your cock,” Genji all but purred, loud enough for Jesse to hear before it sounded like they were kissing. 

Jesse took the opportunity to set his phone to speaker as well so he could go back to the picture of Hanzo, eyes dragging over it slowly. Genji was definitely right. 

“You do got a good looking dick, Hanzo,” he said, reaching to rub slowly at his own, just to take the edge off. Jesse sighed happily and settled further into his pillows. He felt like he should be freaking out more about this. He was basically being the absent third person in a threesome with two of his best friends. He’d probably freak out about it later; for now he could just enjoy himself. 

“Oh yeah?” Hanzo asked, “You have plans for what you want to do with it,  _ Agent McCree _ ?”

A jolt of pleasure sparked through Jesse at that. Well, didn’t that open a lot of role play opportunities?

“Hanzo, I’m in charge tonight,” Genji grumbled. “Shut up.”

Hanzo didn’t say anything else which made Jesse grin. 

“What else does he like, Genji?”

“ _ Loves _ having his nipples played with. Funny considering he’s always got one out in his battle gear. He likes having them sucked and bit and twisted,” Genji said and Hanzo cried out softly. “He makes noises like that when you tug at them.”

“Yeah?” Jesse asked, voice breaking slightly. God, he wished he could see this. His cock was completely hard now, and only partially thanks to his lazy touches. “What if you suck on them?”

Hanzo cried out again, this time more pleadingly. He wondered if it was for more or for Genji to stop. Jesse wished he could be the one to drag those noises out of Hanzo. There was nothing else from Genji, but Hanzo gave a strangled moan.

“He makes noises like that,” Genji said, sounding very smug. “I bet he’d love you dragging your fingers over them. Your hands are so rough and perfect, bet you could play him like a piano.”

“Tell me more,” Jesse all but begged as he grabbed the lube from his nightstand and squirted just enough into his hand to ease the excess friction of those rough hands over his sensitive skin. He was sure Genji could hear, especially with how shaky Jesse’s breathing had become. 

“Hanzo likes having his hair pulled. Not too much though, just enough to make him gasp and whine. From what I can remember, you like that too, don’t you, Jesse?” Genji purred in question. 

“Y-Yeah, I like having my hair pulled. Like pulling hair too. Would you let me mark him up, suck dark bruises into his neck? And then do the same to you?”

“Not his neck, Hanzo doesn’t like visible marks, but everywhere else, definitely. You can mark me anywhere you can find skin. You could suck at his nipples until they bruise. Wouldn’t be able to wear your kyudo gi then, would you, Hanzo?”

Hanzo whined again and Jesse wanted to know what Genji was doing to him. 

“Roll over,” Genji said quietly. Jesse could only just hear it before the rustle of fabric and another soft moan. “You still like having your ass fingered, Jesse? Why don’t you finger yourself for me? I’ll do it to Hanzo too. Tell me what you’re thinking, Jesse.”

It took Jesse a few moments to collect his thoughts through the pleasure to answer. “I-- I’m thinking that I want to be over there with you. You’re right next door to me and you’re driving me insane...”

Genji chuckled. “Maybe another day. Tonight I just want you to listen. You can listen to me, can’t you? You liked listening in the corridor, didn’t you? We did that on purpose. When we realised you were round the corner… we couldn’t help ourselves. Did you like our show, Jesse?”

“Y-Yeah. I wanted to see. Wanted to see what you were doing but was worried you’d see me,” Jesse admitted. 

“Did you jerk off in the corridor, Jesse, where anyone could find you?” Genji asked. 

Fuck, Jesse loved this side of Genji. Genji used to be a handful in bed but this was different. The tone of voice that he couldn’t comprehend ignoring, the questions that made his face burn with shame and arousal in equal measures, the fact that it was  _ Genji _ saying all of it, it made Jesse jerk his hips up into his hand. 

“I asked you a question, Jesse. Are you so lost in your own pleasure that you can’t answer me?”

“N-No, I… Yeah, I jerked off. In the corridor. Wiped my come on my sweats and got back to my room as quick as I could after you saw me. Fuck, I’m loving Dom Genji, sugar.”

Genji laughed. “I’m glad. Have you got lube, Jesse? I want you to lie on your front and finger your ass for me. Bet you’re tight. How long’s it been?”

“Years… Ain’t been no one I trusted enough. Had a couple quick handies and blowjobs down dark alleys. Had Angela check me out and I don’t got anything. So if you ever want to make this physical...”

“You’re being too serious. Be serious after. Have phone sex first,” Genji said with what sounded like a smile in his voice. “Are you on your front?”

Jesse rolled over, bending his knees underneath himself to shove his ass into the air. He grabbed the lube again and added more to his fingers. “Am now, fingers all lubed up and ready to go, boss.”

Genji laughed again but sounded sincere as he said, “Good boy. I just want you to touch your hole for me, that’s all. Just tease yourself.”

Jesse did as Genji said, reaching behind him and circling his finger around the tight muscle of his entrance. His breath hitched. God, he’d forgotten how good it felt to do this. He could hardly remember what it felt like for someone else to do it; the last person who’d done this for him was actually Genji.

“Is that good, Jesse?” Genji asked.

“Yeah, wish it was you though, or Hanzo.”

Hanzo let out a sudden whine and Genji laughed softly. “You’re sensitive tonight, Hanzo. Did you miss me?” Hanzo let out another whimper and a gasp. “Use your words, anija.”

“ _ Yes _ . Genji, please, I need you, I need your fingers, please,” Hanzo whined. 

“I didn’t tell you to beg. Jesse, why don’t you go ahead and push a finger in. Just one. Let Hanzo hear how good it is, make him jealous that I won’t touch him and he can’t touch himself.”

Jesse did as he was told, pushing his forefinger inside him slowly. He let out a slightly exaggerated groan as it sank inside. With just the one, there was no ache to it yet, just the slow trickle of pleasure. He pressed down slightly on his prostate, its position still fixed in his mind after so long, and moaned. 

“That’s good,” Jesse hummed, pushing his finger in as far as he could. He started to move it steadily, sighing at the slow pleasure of it. 

“You want that, Hanzo? You want to be touched like that, or do you want to touch Jesse?” 

Hanzo made a soft noise of frustration. “Both. I want both.”

“And if I said you could only have one?” Genji asked.

A few moments of quiet before Hanzo spoke again. “I want to touch Jesse. I want to make him feel good. Want to finger him and blow him and eat him out and--  _ Please _ , Genji.”

“Please what?”

“Please let him come here. Please. I know you want it too.”

Both of them were silent for a few moments and Jesse held his breath in anticipation. What would Genji say? Genji wanted him there too, Hanzo said. Hanzo was pleading with him about it. 

“One second, Jesse,” Genji said before there was the sudden silence of nothing. Not even ambience or breathing. 

Jesse pulled his finger out of himself and checked that the call was still on, wiping the lube off on his sheets. He could change them in the morning, he didn’t care. Genji must have muted them so they could talk. That was a good thing, right? They were talking about him going over. The soundproofing between the rooms was so absolute that even if they were shouting at each other, Jesse wouldn’t know. He took slow breaths to try and calm his pulse that had picked up speed. They were just talking. 

After what felt like hours but was probably no more than a minute at most, the sound came back and Jesse’s heart picked up again despite his best efforts to calm it. 

“Come over, Jess. The door’s unlocked. Lock it behind you,” Genji said with what sounded like a hint of nerves in his tone. Was he anxious about this? Maybe Genji was worried about what Jesse would think of his new body, considering he’d only ever touched the old one. 


	8. Chapter 8

The call ended suddenly and Jesse set his phone down, staring at it for a few moments before he stood and grabbed some trousers, pulling them on. He grabbed a tee too, pulling it on over his head before he left his room before he could lose his nerve. They were expecting him. He walked quickly down the corridor to their door and hesitated outside of it. 

He’d heard Genji right, hadn’t he? They wanted him to come over. They wanted him to join them. Jesse didn’t want to ruin the friendship he had with both brothers.  _ Brothers _ . This whole situation was pretty fucked up, but as he’d said to Hanzo; as long as they were happy, he didn’t care, it was none of his business. Except it was about to become his business, wasn’t it? He was overthinking this. 

Jesse reached out and opened the door. The room inside was identical to Reyes’, just mirrored. Genji and Hanzo were sat on the bed waiting for him. Hanzo had put on some of his training pants and was sat cross-legged beside Genji who had taken his helmet off but still had most of his protective pieces on. 

“You’re a sight for sore eyes, sugar,” Jesse said by way of greeting as he locked the door behind him. 

Genji smiled up at him and shifted out of the way to pat the bed beside him. “Come sit. We should talk first.”

Jesse nodded and came to sit down, taking the chance to look over Hanzo. His hair wasn’t neat like it usually was and although it was only bordering on sex hair, it still looked good. Hanzo smiled too but looked as nervous as Jesse felt. He’d never had a threesome before. 

“So...” Jesse started, unsure where to start. 

“We want you, Jesse. That’s the first thing. Both of us. We assume you feel the same way,” Genji said, reaching out to take Jesse’s hand. He paused. “Come sit between us.”

There was some brief shuffling before Jesse was between the two of them, both of them holding one of his hands each. Hanzo rested his forehead against Jesse’s shoulder so Jesse focused on Genji. 

“We… wanted to know how far that want goes,” Genji said slowly, his nose scrunching up slightly as if the words hadn’t come out quite right. 

“I--” Jesse started. “I don’t know, really. Never thought it’d be a possibility so never really thought about it too much. I’d like… I don’t want to lose your friendship.”

“You’re scared,” Hanzo said, looking up. “Don’t be. We would have you in our bed for more than sex.”

“Like… a relationship?” Jesse asked hesitantly, looking from Hanzo back to Genji. 

“Yeah. Hanzo’s been crushing on you for months--”

“Genji’s been crushing on you for  _ years _ ,” Hanzo cut in with a blush at the revelation of his feelings. 

Jesse chuckled softly, lifting their hands in his and landing a gentle kiss on the back of their hands. Hanzo’s soft skin was so different to Genji’s cool metal but both were equally good. 

“Don’t need to argue,” he said. “I… I’d like to give it a go. Never done this kind of thing, not really sure how to go about it properly.”

“Just be yourself, Jesse,” Hanzo reassured. “That’s why we like you. Because you’re you. How far do you want tonight to go?”

“As far as you boys will let it go. Didn’t come over for a nap,” Jesse pointed out with a quirk of a grin. The pair of them laughed in response. 

“I have a surprise for the pair of you,” Genji said, standing suddenly. 

Genji looked at them nervously and quickly disengaged the protective plates that covered his smooth polymer skin. Certain patches were made of metal, like his stomach and his calves and most of his arms. He paused with the ones that covered his crotch and ass still in place.

“Months ago, I spoke to Angela about further… upgrades. She’s spent that time planning and prototyping. I didn’t accompany you on the mission because she wanted to install the upgrades, and fix a very minor problem with my cybernetics,” Genji admitted nervously. 

Jesse glanced down at the plates that were still in place. Genji hadn’t exactly been subtle about it, leaving those ones on. 

“Genji--” Hanzo started. 

“No, don’t say anything yet. Let me… Let me show you,” Genji said quietly. 

Slowly, with hands that would probably be shaking if they weren’t cybernetic, Genji detached his plates with a soft hissing noise. Sure enough, there was a cock hanging from Genji’s hips. It was the same colour as his skin, the brown of the flesh-like polymer, average in dimensions and currently limp. 

Jesse was silent in shock and awe, and he imagined Hanzo was the same beside him. Genji shuffled in the silence and carried on speaking to fill it. 

“It responds to arousal and, uh, gets erect and… Yeah...” 

“Come here,” Jesse said, releasing Hanzo’s hand so he could hold both of his out to Genji. He shuffled back a little further on the bed too so that Genji could climb into his lap. Genji did come over and hesitated before sliding onto the bed and straddling Jesse’s lap. “You look stunning, sugar. Always did. This just lets us make you feel even better.”

“That’s not all,” Genji said, blushing softly. “If you, uh...” He looked like he wasn’t quite sure how to say it and huffed in frustration so grabbed Jesse’s hand and reached it behind him. 

Jesse’s eyes widened in surprise at what his fingers found. It was definitely an opening, an entrance, and Genji shuddered as Jesse lightly brushed his fingers over it. Jesse felt Hanzo’s fingers against his and Genji let out a shaky breath. 

“That good?” he asked, looking up at Genji as he felt Hanzo slowly circle the entrance. It relaxed easily and Jesse was surprised to feel slick there. 

“It, uh, self-lubricates apparently,” Genji said with a flush. “Angela said that wasn’t intended and offered to try another model if that… bothers anyone.”

“Only if you want to,” Hanzo said, leaning close to press kisses to Genji’s shoulder. 

“I feel we’d only be doing the right thing if we did some thorough testing with these,” Jesse drawled with a grin. 

Genji seemed to relax at Hanzo’s kisses and Jesse’s words. “You don’t think it's weird?”

“Why would we?” Hanzo asked, frowning. 

“It’s your sexy robo dick and robo ass, sugar, how couldn’t we love it?” Jesse asked. With a laugh, Genji nodded at the reassurance. “Now… don’t suppose you’ll let me eat your pretty ass out? Maybe Hanzo can suck your dick while I do. See how long it takes us to make you come.”

“You should know, nothing… comes out, when I come,” Genji said. 

“That’s just less mess,” Hanzo chuckled, reaching a hand up to turn Genji’s face so he could kiss him. 

Jesse watched, mesmerised. Although Genji and Hanzo had been less restrained about their relationship around him since Jesse admitted that he knew, he’d never allowed himself to watch their interactions. He’d given them privacy about it, as much as he’d wanted to stare and burn it into his mind. Now he had the opportunity, he watched the way their lips melded together and moved as one. He couldn’t stop himself from pushing one finger into Genji. 

Genji gave a surprised moan that Hanzo took advantage of, pushing his tongue into Genji’s mouth. Genji moaned again, reaching out to curl his fingers into Hanzo’s hair. Their kiss became steadily more frantic, deeper, more passionate. Jesse got to see peeks of their tongues winding around each other and his erection which had mostly softened during their talk was coming back quickly, especially as he moved his finger inside Genji slowly. 

After a while, Hanzo pulled back, making Genji whine and try to follow his lips. Hanzo grinned at the reaction and moved into the centre of the bed. “Come on, let’s get a bit more comfortable.”

“Why don’t you 69 with Hanzo while I eat you out?” Jesse suggested, tucking his face into Genji’s neck to kiss at his skin. “See if you can get him to make those sweet noises again.”

Genji grinned and slipped out of Jesse’s lap to crawl towards Hanzo almost predatorily and even -  _ especially _ \- from behind, that looked fucking sexy. The pair of them kissed again as Genji reached out to grab at Hanzo’s pants and pull them down, throwing them to the side. Jesse took the time to watch as he undressed too. Hanzo’s hands came up and grabbed at Genji’s firm backside, making Genji whine softly. 

“Come on, darlin’s, why don’t you get into position?” Jesse asked as he came back, kneeling on the bed as he stroked his cock slowly. 

Hanzo lay down against the pillows, his eyes dragging slowly and appreciatively over Jesse’s body. Genji knelt up to wrap an arm around Jesse’s neck as he leaned in to kiss him slowly. Jesse hummed at the taste of him, eyes closing for the few moments that the kiss lasted. 

“Go on, let Hanzo suck your cock, baby,” Jesse said, nudging Genji slightly. 

Genji released him and got into position, dragging the tip of his tongue up Hanzo’s cock. Oh  _ fuck _ . Watching the two of them tease each other with lips and tongue and teeth was almost too much. Genji gave in first, wrapping his lips around Hanzo’s cock as he made a noise of content, even before Hanzo had returned the favour. Jesse watched them for a few moments, going back to touching himself as he did. Their wet slurping noises, soft hums and quiet moans were so fucking hot that Jesse just wanted to watch all night, but they had a plan. 

Settling behind Genji, Jesse leaned down to kiss Hanzo’s forehead with a grin that made Hanzo look amused when he opened his eyes, even as he suckled at the tip of Genji’s erection, which was now completely hard. Jesse waited for Hanzo to close his eyes again before he leaned in to kiss at Genji’s opening. Genji made a soft noise and his hips tilted back. 

Jesse grinned and kissed him there again, before he traced the outline of it with his tongue, over and over again until Genji reached back to grab his hair and pull him closer. Jesse moaned slightly at the sharp tug to his hair but did as Genji wanted, licking over him fully before he pushed his tongue in completely. 

Genji pulled off Hanzo’s cock to moan. Jesse watched up the length of his back and grinned when Genji rested his head against Hanzo’s hip. 

“F-Fuck, Jesse,” Genji gasped, crying out when Jesse sucked on the rim of his hole. 

The slick that leaked out tasted… weird. Not bad, not really good, but Jesse knew that it was a taste he would love to get more of, just because it was from Genji. Because it was a sign that Genji liked what they were doing to him. 

Jesse allowed himself to get lost in the taste of Genji, in using his lips and tongue to draw out those moans. Genji’s cock didn’t seem to be as sensitive as it should be but they were just… experimenting, making sure it all worked. Hanzo seemed happy to continue anyway. Jesse was pretty sure that Genji had given up on sucking Hanzo, too lost in his own pleasure. 

It was a gorgeous sight anyway, and every moan that Genji made hardened Jesse’s cock even further. It was already throbbing between his legs but he ignored it in favour of using both hands to spread Genji as wide as he could. Genji’s steam vents hissed softly every so often, the intervals becoming shorter and shorter as his moans became louder and higher pitched. 

“Stop, stop, I’m gonna come,” Genji gasped suddenly, reaching back to grab at Jesse’s hair again. 

“Then come,” Hanzo said, “Ride Jesse’s face.”

Genji moaned again, rolling his hips against Jesse, using the hand in his hair to hold him against him so Jesse could barely breathe but he fucking loved it. He was fucking his tongue in and out of Genji as deep and as fast as he could. His jaw and tongue ached but he wasn’t going to leave a job half finished. He was going to make Genji come with only his mouth. 

It didn’t take long. Genji’s moans were whiney and loud and his hand tightened in Jesse’s hair until he shouted and tensed all over, quivering and shaking above them as he came. Genji released Jesse slowly, pulling his hand away as he panted and his steam vents hissed steadily. He rolled off Hanzo and Jesse grinned as he dragged in air. 

“Was that good?” Hanzo asked, sarcasm dripping off his words as he knelt up to lean down and kiss across Genji’s cheeks and jaw. 

“I’m broken,” Genji groaned. “Give me… five minutes and I’ll return the favour.”

Jesse laughed and came closer, pulling Hanzo up to kiss him without thinking. “Hanzo and I can take care of each other, can’t we, doll?”

Hanzo hummed and leaned in for another kiss, this one slow and deep. Jesse could feel his toes curling with how good it was. When Hanzo pulled away, he reached for the lube and squirted some into his hand as he moved closer to Jesse on his knees. When they were practically flush, Hanzo wrapped his hand around both their cocks and moved his hand slowly. Jesse moaned softly, leaning in for another deep kiss. He rocked his hips into the circle of Hanzo’s hand slowly as they kissed. 

After a few moments, Jesse brought his hand up to join Hanzo’s. It meant they could fully encircle their dicks. Jesse held Hanzo’s hand still and instead picked up the speed with which he fucked into their hands. Hanzo moaned against his mouth and did the same. The feeling of their cocks rubbing together in the ring of their hands was bliss. Hanzo pulled back from their kiss and let their foreheads rest together, his eyes closed. 

“Mark me,” Hanzo said, opening his eyes so their eyes met. 

“Where?” Jesse asked almost breathlessly. 

“My neck. Just a small one. There’s no shame in this,” he said quietly, thought it sounded more like he was trying to remind himself. 

Jesse was surprised by Hanzo asking for such an obvious mark, remembering that Genji had said he didn’t like them. He looked to Genji for guidance. The man was lounging on the bed, watching them closely. When he saw Jesse look to him, he just shrugged slightly. 

“Alright, if you’re sure, darling, just a little one,” Jesse said, kissing Hanzo again before he pulled away to kiss at his throat. 

Hanzo let his head fall back on his neck, his long hair falling down his back beautifully. Jesse let his other hand come up and grab a handful as he continued to plant light kisses up the column of Hanzo’s neck until he found somewhere and sucked harder, biting down lightly. Hanzo moaned against Jesse’s ear, his hips jerking out of rhythm at the pleasure of it. Jesse pulled away not long after he’d started, happy to see the slightest bruise there on Hanzo’s neck. 

As soon as his lips were free, Hanzo was grabbing him and pulling him in for another kiss, practically devouring him. Jesse moaned at the sensation, feeling his orgasm creeping down his spine. Hanzo’s thrusts had become erratic and his hand tightened and Jesse wanted to see the look on his face when he came, the noises he made. 

Jesse moved to nip at Hanzo’s ear and whispered, “Come for me,” before he pulled back so he’d be able to see. 

Hanzo’s hips bucked and he groaned deep in his throat, eyes squeezed shut and head thrown back in ecstasy. He was beautiful and Jesse immediately wanted to see it again, or take a video of it, or both. He nudged Hanzo’s hand out of the way and used the come that Hanzo had sprayed onto his fingers to slick the way as he jerked himself off quickly. 

It didn’t take long, not with how wound up Jesse was. He buried his face in Hanzo’s neck as his orgasm hit him, Hanzo’s thick arms coming up around him to hold him close. He shuddered through it, panting heavily. When he pulled back, Hanzo let him, though left his arms draping over Jesse’s shoulders. He grinned lazily and leaned in to kiss him. 

“Stay the night?” Hanzo asked, reaching up to stroke Jesse’s cheek with his thumb. 

Jesse looked to Genji again who threw the covers back as much as he could with where they were kneeling. He patted the mattress beside him and stretched out, slipping his legs under the sheets. 

“Yeah. Yeah, alright,” Jesse agreed with a nod. 

Hanzo and Jesse joined Genji in bed. Hanzo shoved Jesse into the middle and Genji moved other to curl against his side. Hanzo did the same as he slipped under the covers, leaning over Jesse’s chest to kiss Genji softly before he leaned up to plant the same kiss on Jesse’s lips. 

Jesse grinned and curled his arms around them, pulling them close as he bent his head to kiss Genji’s forehead. 

“Night, darlings.”

“Sleep well, Jesse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
